


《识丁不识汝》

by sickworld



Category: Superman/Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickworld/pseuds/sickworld
Summary: 布鲁斯的男朋友克拉克有一根大丁，直到有一天，蝙蝠侠发现超人的丁有点眼熟





	《识丁不识汝》

**Author's Note:**

> 挖个叽叭的坑，填个叽叭
> 
> 预警：  
> 1.CP是明确的超蝙，但是存在“第一次啪啪之前布鲁斯一直以为自己会是攻”的情节，之后才是“脱了裤子发现自己输了然后被插了个爽”。当然攻受与丁丁大小并无实际关系，cp设定仅为个人偏好  
> 2.极度智障，剧烈沙雕，本质就是个叽叭玩意儿。随便看着玩，看完了不许骂我  
> 3.背景是N52，但脸会代入二代  
> 4.不是什么正经玩意儿，脑洞来源于一条评论以及一系列后续评论吐槽。

上

布鲁斯-韦恩最近陷入了爱情。

这么说或许有点矫情，但他真的太喜欢对方了。

那个小记者，明明身材高高大大的，却总是一副畏畏缩缩想把自己藏起来的样子，不过任何时候都很靠得住，保持着善良淳朴的内心，认真专注地对待每一份工作。笑起来的时候显得特别羞涩腼腆，但也温柔宽厚，听到调情的话会脸红，接着像个受惊的负鼠一样瞪大眼睛不知所措，可说情话的时候又认真坦荡得像坚定信徒的立誓。

总而言之，克拉克简直是这个世界上最可爱的人了。

布鲁斯一边这么想着，一边弹开刚吃完的樱桃梗，露出愉快的笑容，朝宴会大厅另一头自己的男朋友走去。

克拉克的新闻只记录了一半，就被自己的男朋友拉到无人的小阳台上，两个人躲在天鹅绒的帘幕后面接吻，气息交缠，难分彼此。

分开的时候，布鲁斯有点气息不稳，他又一次暗自抱怨自己男朋友的肺活量是不是太好了点，自己可是能在水下憋气五分钟呢。不过现在可不是计较这些破坏气氛的时候，他轻抚着克拉克的后颈，轻轻说：“我在顶楼有一间套房。”

克拉克立马就明白了布鲁斯的暗示，他的脸又有点泛红，明明欣喜不已却还克制着，像是不好意思表现出来：“现在？”不得不说他已经期待这个很久了。

“现在。”布鲁斯拉着克拉克避开宾客们的注意一路来到了顶楼的套房，他面上淡定得很，心里却砰砰直跳迫不及待。

“要不要先洗个澡？”克拉克建议，“你先？”

“我有个更好的建议，一起洗吧？”

克拉克把满脸花花公子笑容的布鲁斯推进浴室：“别闹了，快洗吧。”

被关进浴室的布鲁斯看着豪华的浴缸，有点遗憾双人共浴只能留到以后。 

——哎，没办法，谁让小记者总是那么害羞可爱呢。

布鲁斯洗完，穿着浴袍，换克拉克进浴室。

布鲁斯坐在床边，听着水声，心情愉悦。他十分有自信一会儿可以让克拉克露出些漂亮的表情。

克拉克没有穿浴袍的习惯，在下半身围着个浴巾就出来了。

布鲁斯半靠在床左边，气定神闲地看着克拉克，一点笑容却勾人得很。

克拉克在布鲁斯目光灼灼地注视下有点不好意思地扯掉了浴巾。

布鲁斯笑容一僵。

布鲁斯拿出蝙蝠侠二十年来训练的体术，灵巧地滚到床右边翻了下去。还顺手勾起了被子挂在自己身上。

“那是什么？”布鲁斯站在床边问，他的声音莫名有点紧张。

克拉克顺着布鲁斯的视线看向自己的下体，然后摆出一副困惑的神情。

“太大了吧？”布鲁斯忿忿道。

那根东西，虽然这会儿安安静静地垂在克拉克的两腿间，还被毛发遮掩了一小截，但那个尺寸……毫无疑问令布鲁斯感到了某种绝对震撼的压力。

克拉克光溜溜地站在床这边，不知所措地盯着床那边反应剧烈的布鲁斯。

布鲁斯盯着那根，情绪激烈地起伏。

这在各种意义上都不符合他的认知——他知道有些人尺寸傲人到可以去拍黄色小电影，比如说那些二十几厘米的，但那也是在人类可接受范围内的吹嘘资本。但是眼前这个，根本就已经不是这个星球上智人种该有的器官了吧。而且有这样尺寸的男人高中早就睡遍整个拉拉队了吧，怎么可能生出这么羞涩腼腆的个性，难道是因为太大了反而被当做异类吗？这完全违背了布鲁斯所熟悉的心理学和行为学！

事情和他想象的有点不一样。

出现了完全预料之外的异常参数。

布鲁斯在【随机应变】和【暂停行动打道回府重新计划】之间犹豫不决，说实话他比较偏向后者，因为他现在被震得脑子有点不清醒，大概无法做到随机应变。

虽然把克拉克扔在这里自己一个人跑路大概有点过分，好吧是很过分，但和那个怪物似的玩意儿做他还不如直接找个锤子插自己呢！

等等，我为什么要说插？

布鲁斯意识到自己的思绪已经朝完全相反的方向奔腾而去。

“你为什么离我那么远？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯沉默。

“好吧，我知道了，你讨厌我。”克拉克露出一副低落的表情。

“胡说。”布鲁斯重新爬回床上。

布鲁斯想没关系，自己还可以用技巧征服克拉克。

他们拥抱，接吻，滚作一团，然后——

技巧个鬼！

布鲁斯发现自己一被那个玩意儿抵着腿就像被捏住后颈的猫一样条件反射地不敢乱动。

他生怕自己轻举妄动就会触发那柄巨剑爆发的危险。

达摩克利斯之剑不是悬在头顶吗？什么时候挂到两腿之间了喂！

布鲁斯觉得一切都乱套了。

克拉克把手指塞进他屁股里搅的时候他还觉得没什么。

但当那根叽叭顶着他屁股的时候，一种恐惧油然而生。

——弄不好会死的。

即使他的肠道已经被弄得又湿又滑，那根东西进去的时候他还是觉得自己要断气。

——弄死我得了。

布鲁斯在被彻底干开的时候心想。

***

第二天早晨布鲁斯半死不活地趴在床上。

克拉克在一旁撑着上半身关切地问：“布鲁斯你还好吗？”

布鲁斯逞强地说还好，但他的声音沙哑得像被浓烟熏过喉咙。

克拉克给布鲁斯喂了半杯水，他有点担心地提议：“我可以请个假留下来陪你。”

布鲁斯立马回答：“不用了，我很好，宝贝，去上班吧，我就是想再睡一会儿。”

克拉克忧心忡忡地去上班，布鲁斯继续趴在床上半死不活。

接下来几天，克拉克像是察觉了布鲁斯对床事的不满，倍加温柔体贴。但布鲁斯却总是心不在焉，弄得克拉克心里好是委屈。

其实绝对不是说布鲁斯讨厌克拉克了什么的，他只是很疼，而见到克拉克让他更疼——

他的屁股很疼，像是坐在了小丑装置的炸药上。

他的肠子也很疼，像是被哈莉的棒球棍从头到尾捅了一遍。

现在甚至想到克拉克的那玩意儿和那惨不忍睹的技术他就脑壳儿疼。

他想这样下去是不会幸福的。

他以前只要想到克拉克那张端正又纯良的脸就会觉得心情舒畅，现在他只要想到那张脸脑海里就会连带着冒出那根叽叭然后勾起不堪回首的那夜的记忆。

他觉得自己大概连脑子都被干坏掉了。

布鲁斯的态度让克拉克觉得自己大概是被讨厌了，他想布鲁斯既然不愿见他，那他就不去打扰布鲁斯了。于是一改之前的殷勤有加，连着几日没与布鲁斯见面。

这下又轮到布鲁斯心生不快了。

他虽知道这与自己连日来的态度异常有关，但毕竟被乱棍捅了半宿的人是自己，还不许人有点PTSD吗？

又过了两日，布鲁斯只接到了克拉克的一个慰问电话。从未被如此冷落过的布鲁斯直接杀到克拉克的公寓外拍门。

——我竟然还没有男朋友公寓的钥匙！

意识到这一点的布鲁斯怒火中烧。

克拉克来开门时还穿着家居的T恤和长睡裤。

布鲁斯本来撇着嘴盯着克拉克的脸，结果不知怎么的视线就移到裤裆那儿了。

——为什么我以前就没有意识到它那么大呢？明明很显眼啊，真是太大意了！

“布鲁斯？”在布鲁斯冷冷的凝视下，克拉克觉得自己胯下有点发凉，忍不住并拢了腿。

布鲁斯强迫自己把视线移回脸上，他盯着克拉克的脸盯了二十秒，叹了口气意识到自己真是喜欢他喜欢到不知道该怎么办才好。

克拉克温温柔柔地搂着布鲁斯的腰，让两个人靠近一点：“还在生气？”

布鲁斯把克拉克往门里一推，顺势用脚跟把门带上。

碰地一声，小小的公寓里弥漫起暧昧的气氛。

布鲁斯眉毛一挑，脱下自己的西装外套往旁边一丢，然后狠狠地把克拉克推倒在地上。

克拉克躺在地上，看着布鲁斯骑到自己身上，任由自己被对方布鲁斯兴致勃勃地扒掉T恤。克拉克伸手想解开布鲁斯的衬衫，被布鲁斯像只高傲的猫咪一样把手按回去。

“你知道你下面大得有多离谱吗？”布鲁斯用一根手指戳克拉克的脸颊。

克拉克难为情地点点头。

“那你知道你技术有多烂吗？”布鲁斯又戳了戳克拉克的下巴。

克拉克愣了一下，然后垂头丧气地应了一声。

“你知道我被你捅了半夜有多疼吗？”布鲁斯捏着克拉克的鼻尖来回摇晃。

克拉克捂着脸不敢看人。

“所以以后给我学着点。”

克拉克从指缝间偷偷瞄。

布鲁斯扒下了克拉克的睡裤。

那根东西像一只沉睡的巨龙，安稳地趴伏在腿间。

一回生，二回熟，感觉也没那么糟糕了呢。布鲁斯心想。

“又见面了，大家伙。”布鲁斯趴在克拉克腿间向那玩意儿打招呼。

巨龙醒了过来。

果然还是很糟糕啊，我能把它按回去吗？布鲁斯又想逃跑。

不过既然器大已是定局，那至少让它活好吧。

“不要一开始就整根进去……”

“对，浅浅地，轻轻地……”

“快一点……”

“可以进多一点了……”

“慢一点……”

“再深……”

“全部都……”

***

第二天

布鲁斯窝在被子里眯着眼睛不想动弹。

克拉克搂着他的腰：“感觉怎么样？”

布鲁斯搂着他的脖子，给了他一个响亮的亲吻：“猛男，你快把我干坏了。”

PS： 好了，关于“布鲁斯的男朋友克拉克有一根大丁”的上篇写完了，请期待“蝙蝠侠发现超人的丁有点眼熟”的下篇

 

下

布鲁斯-韦恩与自己的男朋友过上了和谐的生活，但这并不意味着他们就可以像一对兔子一样不知疲倦地一天到晚床上地下干个不停。

他有工作，更不要说还有秘密工作。在他回到到蝙蝠洞洗干净身体换上一套西装之前，他其实刚揍完了十二个恶棍，扒在刹车失灵的货车上阻止了一起自|杀|式|爆炸，并淌过腐臭的下水道寻找一宗悬案的线索。

在这个让人筋疲力尽的夜里，留在豪宅里过夜的男朋友是他唯一能得到的安慰。他坐在床边看着克拉克没戴眼镜的睡颜，心里那种私藏的甜蜜像是一个孩子偷偷咬下了一大口丝绒蛋糕。

而他装睡的男朋友突然伸手把他拖进被子里压到身下的时候，他终于忍不住笑出声。

但他们没有做爱，他们只是依偎着入睡。

第二天克拉克走得很早，说要去大都会见一个线人。布鲁斯继续补觉，但他的安睡没能持续太久就被卫星监控系统的警报打断了。

——异常能量监测。

他赤裸着上身跑到蝙蝠洞，电脑正将卫星图像锁定至能量源：超人在大都会上空与另一名外星人展开激战。

布鲁斯一皱眉头，换上制服，启动航天级战机，全速奔赴战场。

只是战机还未跨越泽西州的边境，天边就爆发出一阵灿烈到刺目的光辉，仿佛千亿星辰燃烧。蝙蝠侠不得不抓紧了操纵杆以阻止战机在巨大的冲击波中坠落。

他的心脏紧缩，不仅仅是因为战机的震荡，更是因为那不可思议的光和能量是从战场的方向传来的。

卫星监控完全失灵，但即使没有这个他也知道要去哪里寻找超人的踪迹——爆炸的中心。

他穿越层层尘埃弥漫的无人区，寻找到了赤裸且毫无防备的超人。虽然超人身上不免有一些损伤，但蝙蝠侠见过比这个更糟糕的时刻。

他在军|方靠近之前带着超人回到战机上离开这里。

超人看上去生命体征还算稳定，只是毫无意识。蝙蝠侠将他小心地安置在放平的副驾驶座上，然后操控战机返回蝙蝠洞。

超人在昏迷中也不太安稳，像是还没从战斗状态中脱离，时不时发出压抑的低吟。这让蝙蝠侠好几次不由自主地分神关注超人的情况。

不看不要紧，一看蝙蝠侠竟然像是脖子扭了一样无法把视线移开。

超人身上原本覆盖着蝙蝠侠的披风，但大概是因为他昏迷中的一些无意识动作，披风已经滑落到地上，他赤裸的身躯毫无保留地舒展在空气里。

蝙蝠侠紧皱眉头，盯着超人暴露在他视线下的肉体。

并不是他要像个色|情|狂一样盯着别人的身体，只是……实在有什么让他觉得不自然。

好吧，既然叫Superman，那么那个地方也是Super级的倒也没什么奇怪。毕竟六尺三的身高加上八块腹肌的完美身材，不配上一根尺寸同样傲人完美的叽叭实在不合理不是吗？

但是……为什么那根玩意儿看起来很眼熟呢？

人们经常用De Javu（即视感）这个词表示人在清醒的状态下第一次见到某场景，却感觉之前也曾经经历过。但蝙蝠侠不觉得自己会平白无故地对一根叽叭产生什么浪漫、文艺或者神秘的De Javu。这其中必然有什么……

虽然这很尴尬，但蝙蝠侠确实把战机调整到了自动驾驶模式，然后离开自己的作为，硬着头皮蹲在超人的胯边心无旁骛地观察着这根叽叭：状态平静，颜色干净略深于肤色，微微透红，挺直，顶端圆润膨大。

难以捉摸的熟悉感笼罩着蝙蝠侠的心头。

蝙蝠侠向来是个有着强烈求知精神的人。他知道这么做甚至有可能会被同事告职场性骚扰，但那个念头像只要逃出盒子的猫一样在他心上抓狂地猛挠。

他鼓起勇气伸出一根手指戳了一下那根叽叭。

美国总统按下发射核弹按钮的决心也不过如此了。

叽叭晃了一下。

一颗核弹在他脑中爆炸。

一个不可能的答案雷劈似的钻进他脑子里，他面色惨白地嘲笑自己一定是得了妄想症或者是被那场能量爆炸闪瞎了眼睛出现幻觉。

只有一个方法确定他的猜测——

他再度伸出手，圈住了那根沉睡的、对即将发生的一切一无所知的叽叭。

带着黑色皮革战术手套的右手环着那根玩意儿上下滑动，黑色与粉色、禁欲与肉感的强烈对比无疑又唤醒了一些别的记忆。

他还记得几个月前的圣诞夜，他带着小羊皮手套是如何挑逗、折磨另一个人的欲望的……

他转而用手指沿着下方搔刮，不出意外地看见那根东西苏醒，暗红透青的血管爬上看似温顺的表皮，整个挺立胀大。

好吧，他现在在另一个男人的胯间，被一根雄赳赳气昂昂的傻玩意儿直直地指着了。

他十分确定自己不止一次地从这个角度经历过这个情景。

不止是经历过这个。

他甚至记得这根玩意儿是怎么捅到他喉咙里让他连口水都吞不下去的。那该死的就像在表演吞剑杂技。

他也记得这根玩意儿是怎么插到他身体里爱抚他的内部的。那他*的就像被穿刺王德古拉伯爵用矛插了个透顶。

一阵冰冷的怒意在他胸口挤压。他陷入旁人无法揣测的思考，手指在无意识下机械地继续着动作。

超人觉得自己下半身有点不舒服。

他与尤利西斯战斗陷入不死不休地激战，为了保护市民他不得不选择爆发出自己身体中全部的能量以摧毁对方。他从没有经历过这个，像是耗尽了全身的力气，没有一丝保留，如出生婴儿般漂浮在一个无人之境。

他原本是没有意识的，只是下半身逐渐传来某种奇怪的、热热胀胀的感觉，有点类似晨勃和尿意之间的刺激一股股冲击着他的躯体。他皱着眉头，感觉似乎再不从沉睡中醒来就有什么东西要忍不住出来了。

于是他强迫自己醒来。

睁开眼的一瞬间他以为自己还在做梦。

但他分不清这到底是个春|梦还是噩梦。

——他信赖的阴沉的好友、正联可靠的可怕的顾问正趴在他腿间，握着他的老二。

他紧闭上双眼，又躺了回去，心中默念我一定是在做梦。

可是他两腿间突然被施加的力道带来的痛感提醒他这不是梦。

他睁大眼睛瞪着蝙蝠侠，万千念头化作一句话脱口问出：“有话好说，别动手。”

蝙蝠侠握着那根脆弱的渴求的漂亮玩意儿，发出一声足以让人终身不举的可怕冷笑：“克拉克-肯特？”

超人的心脏猛烈地一抽，而那根叽叭也在对方手里不争气地跟着一抽：“你、你……”

蝙蝠侠继续狞笑：“你把你的秘密藏得很好……很好……”

超人试图挣扎，但他很快就发现自己的双手被拘束带牢牢地固定在放平的座椅上。他大概是耗尽了力量，不然这样的东西以前根本无法限制他的行动。不过话说他以前怎么没发现蝙蝠侠战机上的座椅的安全带居然设计这么变态呢？

“你到底想干什么？”超人义正言辞，声音却不由自主地泄露出一丝慌乱，“我警告你你不要突破道德底线。”

“道德？”蝙蝠侠提高了声音，“你对一名人类隐瞒自己的身份以及种|族发生性|关|系就符合道德了吗？”

超人吃惊地张大了嘴，他没想到蝙蝠侠已经对他了解到如此地步。

“你的体液有可能带有未知的外星病毒，你就从来没考虑过和一名不知情的人类性|交的后果吗？”蝙蝠侠的手移动到了那根玩意儿的底部，带着不可忽视的压迫感揉捏两颗浑圆，“还是说你另有图谋？”

“这又不是《异种》（注1）！”超人生气地昂起头来激烈地反驳，“而且你这种无端的指控非常不尊重外星人的人|||权！涉嫌很严重的歧|视！一定都不ZZZQ！”但他可悲地发现自己的控诉在被捏着蛋蛋的时候没有任何歧视，尤其是他话语的尾音还泄露了一丝难忍的呻吟——他觉得很舒服。

该死！只要是雄性——哪怕是外星种族——都会轻而易举地输给欲|望。

蝙蝠侠对对方的控诉嗤之以鼻，专心致志地玩弄那根可怜的玩意儿。他的手指笼住那玩意儿膨大圆润如蕈类的头部，同时指尖沿着过度顶端与柱状部位的凹槽勾画。

瘙痒从指尖触碰的地方蔓延到整个鼠|蹊|部，令人心神不安的颤栗侵袭屁|股和大腿。灼热的微痛感以及类似排|尿的溢|胀感折磨着超人的神经，令他发出不堪的喘|息和轻|叫。

“好像比平时要脆弱啊……”蝙蝠侠喃喃自语。

超人听见了却无法思考，酸麻像潮水冲刷小腿肌肉直到脚尖，腰部却无意识地往那玩意儿挺立的方向拱起来。像一阵电流从脊柱窜出同时在下身和大脑炸开火花，无法抵挡的剧烈快感摧毁了他的全部意志，他获得了刺激到得疯狂的高|潮。

他缺氧般地张嘴喘息，四肢无力酸软，仿佛连骨盆都被拆散，肌肉化成一滩，脑子更是被交成黏糊糊甜腻腻的棉花糖。

蝙蝠侠看着自己黑手套上沾着的白|浊，语气冷淡而邪|恶：“这会是很好的样本。”

超人羞愤又绵软地瞪着蝙蝠侠，但他很快便发现蝙蝠侠的下|身明显凸起了一块：“你这个变|态！”

蝙蝠侠闻言，直接以极具侵略性的动作攀上超人的身体，跨坐在腰际，语气像个流氓：“我不该放过用你的身体爽一回这么好的机会。”

但是天不遂人愿，无论他再怎么用手挑逗那根玩意儿，它都蔫了吧唧垂在一旁生动地演绎疲劳罢工。

“平时明明还能再来的？”蝙蝠侠嘟囔道。

“我平时还可以再来的。”超人忙辩解道。

他们对视一眼。

那些古怪的小细节在超人脑子里汇聚起来——“好像比平时要脆弱啊……”和“平时明明还能再来的？”这种话听起来倒像是他们以前来过不止一发似的。

说起来，蝙蝠侠倒是非常了解他哪里敏感，不然也不会把他玩弄成那个样子，那个手法也未免太熟练了吧？

超人盯着蝙蝠侠强壮的肩臂、精悍的腰身和健美的双腿。然后他又仔细感受着压在自己那玩意儿上面的紧致结实的屁股。还有这个姿势……他好像被人用这个姿势骑过很多次。

他终于露出难以置信的表情：“B……Bat……Bru……”

骑在超人腰上的蝙蝠侠居高临下地露出一个轻佻傲慢的冷笑：“明明下面倒是很敏感，脑子还能再迟钝一点吗？”

“你、你是！”超人吃惊地差点把自己的舌头都吞进去。

蝙蝠侠恶劣地把还带着手套手指塞进对方嘴里，压着舌头搅弄口腔：“自己的东西，自己舔干净。”

超人被那根手指搅得口水都顺着嘴角流出来，不停地发出呜呜的含糊声音。

蝙蝠侠终于大发善心地停下了，他捏着超人形状完美的下巴，像在审讯一个犯人。

超人终于能好好地仰视对方，他心里乱成一团，那个猜测像一个陨石挟着火焰砸到他脑子里，几乎砸出一个坑来。“布鲁斯=蝙蝠侠”的等式在他脑海里以各种颜色和各种奇怪的字体霓虹灯般闪现，连带着冲击他的血压和心率。

缠绕他双手的束缚被蝙蝠侠放开，那个控制欲极强的男人赋予了他自由，他知道只要自己稍微用力就可以把这个蛮狠可恶的男人推开，然后逃离这个荒谬的下|流剧场。

但他没有，他缓缓伸出手，掀开了那个黑色的面具。

蝙蝠侠像一座雕像般平静，顺从地默许了对方的动作。

下巴。

嘴唇。

鼻尖。

鼻梁。

双眼。

眉骨。

额头。

他曾亲吻、爱抚过无数次的。

一一展现在他眼前。

“是你……”他颤抖着发出叹喟。伸手捧住对方的脸颊。

他早该知道。怎么会还有别人呢。

他的手沿着对方的下巴滑落，从后肩一直到腰际。然后他真正的、第一次，用力拥抱了对方。

蝙蝠侠凝视着对方的双眼，那简直像是教堂彩绘玻璃上拼出的蓝天。

他在发现对方真实身份的下一秒，已经在脑海中描绘了最糟糕的结局。他一直以为自己会默默地守护克拉克，把对方圈在哥谭的黑暗以外的地方，直到有一天时机合适，他会告诉对方自己的事业。但这一切但建立在克拉克只是克拉克的前提上。当克拉克是超人，一切都变了。他不得不审视他们的关系，排查可能的变量，预测未来的影响。他甚至不得不戒备对方，甚至做好某一天摧毁他的准备。

这对他太残忍了不是吗？

这么久以来，他终于能拥有一生所爱。现在，命运却告诉他，那不是你能拥有的。

——都是超人的错。

可超人只是那样抱住了他。用筋疲力尽的身体、普通人的双臂，倾尽全力地拥抱他，好像害怕他逃跑一样。

某种阴暗的不平衡，又像蛇一样咬在他心脏上渗出毒液。

一直以来，他都以为克拉克和他感受到的是同样的。也许他向另一半隐瞒了自己最深的秘密，但至少，在拥抱亲吻交融的时刻，他是毫无保留地向克拉克放开了自我。他以为对方和自己一样在那些至死方休的缠绵、焚身化骨的热情中忘却、拥有。但在方才的某个瞬间，他忽然意识到，也许只有自己在那些性|爱中真正释放了一切，而对方一直有所保留、忍耐。

他愤懑不堪。因为对方好像付出得更多。

——这令他无法毫无顾忌地气恼责怪对方的欺瞒。

爱之深，恨之切，却又恨不全。

于是更恨。

更爱。

他俯下身，吻对方的唇，吻到深处又咬，直到咬出血痕。

既柔情又暴虐。

他的眼睛像锻炼的钢刃上闪过的蓝影般灼热又冷锐。

“我们有一辈子的时间慢慢算账。”

 

PS：《异种》，很老的科幻恐怖片，文中提的是第二部，将航天员将外星寄生病毒带回地球后，外星种族为了繁衍而趋势被感染的人四处交|配，之后就会生下小怪物。


End file.
